My Family
by Luca Marvell
Summary: Bagaimana jika Sakura yang mata duitan sodaraan sama Sasuke yang merupakan seorang banchou terkuat sejepang/Mereka yang memiliki karakter yang berbeda tapi memiliki masalalu yang sama/Saat cinta mulai hadir/Diantara pilihan antara keluarga dan cinta/Mana yang akan mereka pilih? Ini fic ketigaku. Kalo berkenan baca ya...
1. Chapter 1

**My Family**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance,Family**

**Pair : Sasuke U. x Sakura H.**

**Warning: Banyak Typo, OOC,banyak kesalahan yang diakibatkan human eror,dll**

**Rated: T**

* * *

.

.

Senju Sakura seorang siswi kelas XII yang dijuluki pereman uang karena sifatnya yang sangat menyukai uang. Dia tinggal bersama ibunya yang bernama Senju Tsunade. Ayahnya sudah meninggal sejak dia berusia 6 tahun dan selama itu Sakura yang ceria menjadi pendiam dan sangat pelit karena setelah ayahnya meninggal,banyak masalah ekonomi yang melanda Sakura dan Tsunade. Dia memiliki moto 'waktu adalah uang dan hidup adalah uang,uang adalah segala-galanya'

Uchiha Sasuke seorang siswa kelas XII,pendiam,cool,keren,kaya, dan semua yang berbau sempurna tapi tak ada orang yang tau mengenai kekurangannya kecuali keluarganya. Dia merupakan _banchou_ disekolahnya. Dia tinggal bersama ayahnya karena ibunya sudah meninggal saat dia berusia 7 tahun. Sasuke yang pembawaanya sangat kalem sering disalah artikan oleh teman-temannya

Senju Tsunade merupakan ibu rumah tangga biasa yang dulunya merupakan mantan penjudi dan pemabuk tapi kebiasaannya itu menghilang saat dia menikah dan memiliki anak. Dia terkenal sangat pelit,walaupun itu dengan Sakura sekalipun. Dia dikenal pelit semenjak kematian suaminya

Uchiha Fugaku seorang pengusaha kaya raya dan tampan. Dia sangat pendiam dan semenjak istrinya meninggal dia jadi berubah total. Badannya yang tegap dan berisi menjadi sedikit kurus kerempeng seperti orang yang terkena penyakit busung lapar (?)

.

.

Bagaimana jika mereka berempat disatukan dalam sebuah ikatan yang bernama 'keluarga'? Apakah keutuhan keluarga mereka akan terjaga jika cinta tumbuh diantara kedua anak mereka?

.

.

* * *

Hehe ini cuma prolog sih...padahal tanggungan fic masi banyak terus tugas juga masih numpuk tapi malah update fic baru... ^_^;; *dasar authpr geblek

Mungkin fic ini terkesan pasaran ama biasa tapi kalo berkenan,dibaca ya...jaa ne... |^o^/


	2. Chapter 2

**My Family**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance,Family**

**Pair : Sasuke U. x Sakura H.**

**Warning: Banyak Typo, OOC,banyak kesalahan yang diakibatkan human eror,dll**

**Rated: T**

* * *

Terlihat di sebuah gedung hotel yang sangat mewah,ada sebuah pestapernikahannya,antara Uchiha Fugaku dan Senju Tsunade. Terlihat dua keluarga yang sedang menikmati jalannya pesta

Terlihat Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak menikmati pesta sama sekali karena dari tadi dia hanya diam dengan wajah _Stoic_ andalannya. Walau dia terlihat tidak merestui pernikahan ayah dan calon ibu tirinya,dia tersenyum sangat tipis hingga semua orang tak menyadarinya

Senju Sakura terlihat sangat bahagia dengan pernikahan ibu dan calon ayah tirinya. Terlihat dari tadi wajah cantiknya yang berseri-seri

Tak lama kemudian suasana menjadi hening karena kedatangan si calon pengantin aka Senju TSunade yang mengenakan baju pengantin sederhana namun tak mengurangi kemewahan gaun dan terlihat mempelai pria yang menggunakan setelan jas berwarna hitam dan kemeja berwarna putih

Pestapun berjalan sangat lancar dan teratur,para relasi bisnis pun juga sangat menikmati kemegahan dari pesta Uchiha

"sekarang saatnya sesi pemotretan!" terdengar suara kameramen yang bersiap-siap memoto pengantin dan foto keluarga

Semua anggota keluarga bersiap-siap,terlihat Fugaku yang berada disisi Tsunade,Sasuke yang berada di sisi ayahnya dan Sakura yang berada disisi ibunya

"Semua tersenyum..."

KLIK

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Terlihat sebuah keluarga yang normal,ada sepasang suami istri dan dua orang anak. Seorang anak laki-laki dan perempuan sedang makan dengan berbagai macam ekspresi yang berbeda

Seorang pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang makan dengan ekspresi yang terkesan datar dan terlihat aura yang tak mengenakkan yang mengelilinginya. Sedangkan kebalikan dari si kakak-Uchiha Sasuke aka Senju Sakura makan dengan ekspresi yang sangat membahagiakan terlihat dari ekspresinya yang sendari tadi senyum-senyum menikmati makanannya

"Aku sudah selesai," ujur si pemuda stoic aka Sasuke

"Heee…._onii-chan_…sudah selesai makann?" Tanya seorang gadis bersurai pink yang ada disebelahnya dengan gaya bicara sok imut

"Hn," gumam Sasuke singkat padat dan tidak jelas

"Etoo…apa boleh nanti saku main ke kamar _onii-chan_?" tanyanya lagi dengan sangat manja

"Hn," gumam Sasuke kemudian langsung pergi ke kamarnya

"Sakura,biarkan kakakmu belajar. Kamu juga harus belajar kan?" kata Tsunade yang bermesraan dengan Fugaku

"Tak apa kan sayang…kan Sakura ingin bermanja-manja dengan kakaknya…"

"Tapi kan Fugaku…nanti kasihan Sasuke,"

Fugaku hanya tersenyum melihat istrinya yang ngambek karena masalah sepele,. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memandang penuh arti kemana tadi Sasuke pergi

"Aku mau ke kamar," Sakura berdiri dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Sakura**

Saat Sakura sampai dikamarnya,terdengar suara dering handphonenya. Dia langsung mengangkat telfonnya

"_Moshi-moshi_…"

"…."

Sakura langsung tertunduk lesu mendengar omongan seorang yang ada disebrang telfonnya

* * *

**Sasuke**

Sasuke memegangi bingkai foto dikamarnya dan memandang sayu foto yang dibingkai manis itu. Didalam foto itu terpampang foto pernikahan ayahnya,ibu tirinya,adik tirinya dan tentu saja Sasuke

"Sakura…" gumam Sasuke

* * *

**Sakura**

"….."

Sakura masih senantiasa mendengarkan omongan si penelefon

"Sasuke…Sasuke itu…"

* * *

**Sasuke**

"Sakura…Sakura…" Sasuke semakin memegang erat bingkai foto itu

"Dasar menyebalkan! Aku baru bersamanya sebentar saja tapi rasanya sudah berabat-abat! Apa dia tak bisa memanggilku dengan panggilan yang normal saja! Dasar sok imut!" Sasuke masih sedang memegang bingkai fotonya

"AAAHGHHH…! Lama-lama aku bisa gila!" Sasuke menjambak rambut pantat ayamnya "aku butuh refreshing!" Sasuke menekan kontak nomor dihandphonenya

"Halo_ dobe_…"

* * *

**Sakura**

"Sasuke…DASAR PANTAT AYAM BRENGSEK! Apa dia pikir bahwa dia keren?! Sama sekali tidak! Kau kira kau siapa?!"

"….."

"Hah…kau benar…kumpulkan anak-anak…aku butuh refreshing…"

"…."

"Baiklah…ku tunggu sejam lagi ditempat biasa…Ino…"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"HA HA HA HA HA bagus_ teme_…tak biasanya kau sesemangat ini…" Naruto bertepuk tangan sambil mendekati Sasuke yang telah selesai melakukan ritual aka pembantaian pada geng 'Biju'

"_Urusai…dobe_," kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan aura gelap yang menyebar kemana-mana

Terlihat mayat (?) bergelimpangan dimana-mana dan kebanyakan mereka semua babak belur karena ulah Sasuke

"Di-dia…kuat sekali…" gumam lawan Sasuke sebelum pingsan

"He…he…he…tenang _teme_…"

"Hn," Sasuke hanya bergumam dan meninggalkan Naruto dkk yang bertampang dongkol

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Neji pada Naruto

"He…he…he…" bukannya menjawab tapi Naruto malah cekikikan geli sambil menutup mulutnya

Kiba yang ada disisi Naruto mengenyitkan alisnya "apa dia begitu karena pernikahan ayahnya?"

"Haah…mungkin saja…_medukusai_…" tanggap Shikamaru dan tidur lagi

"Huft-" Naruto membungkam mulutnya

"Naruto…sebenarnya kau itu kenapa…?"

Bukannya menjawap pertanyaan temannya tapi naruto malah semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya

.

.

* * *

.

.

"HA HA HA HA jadi Saki…bagaimana kesan pertamamu pada kakakmu?" Tanya Ino yang kepo

"Menyebalkan! Apa tak ada pembicaraan lain _pig_?"

"Oke…oke…hi…hi…hi…apa ada saran kita pergi ke mana teman-teman?" tanyua Ino pada teman-temannya "aku sih usulnya ke _mall_…"

"Ditolak!" kata Sakura datar

Teman-teman Sakura yang lain langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat Sakura,jika Sakura sudah berkata datar seperti itu. Tandanya dia benar-benar _badmod_

"Hmm.,..bagaimana jika kita ke _club_ saja?" ujur gadis bercepol dua

"Tenten…a-apa kamu lupa…ba-bagaimana kita ter-akhir ka-kali k-ke_ c-club_?" Tanya gadis bersurai _indigo_

"Hummm…bagaimana ke karaoke?" usul Tenten lagi pada teman-temannya

"OKEY!"

* * *

Saat mereka berjalan tak sengaja Tenten menabrak bahu seseorang

"Hei! Hati-hati kalau jalan!" bentak seorang pria yang bergerombol dengan wajahnya yang babak belur

Melihat orang-orang itu yang babak belur membuat Sakura dkk ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak tapi niat itu diurunkan karena Tenten merasa bersalah pada orang yang ditabraknya

"Maaf…" kata Tenten menunduk minta maaf

"Maaf saja tak cukup nona…kau harus ganti rugi!" kata seorang pria lagi

"benar! Gara-gara kau tulang teman kami jadi retak!" sambung temannya lagi

Terdengar acara adu mulut dengan teman-teman Sakura dan para pemuda yang babak belur tadi. Karena sudah tak tahan akhirnya Sakura memberikan uang 1000 yen pada mereka

"Apa? Cuma 1000? Ini tidak cukup!" orang itu langsung meremas uangnya dan melemparnya ke suatu tempat

Sakura yang memang sudah naik pitam langsung menarik kerah si pria

"Apa kau sudah gila hah? Apa kau tak bisa menghargai uang?" tanyanya sambil meninju orang itu

"Apa kau tau? Diluar sana banyak yang membutuhkan uang tapi kau malah membuang uang itu?!" Sakura memukul lagi si pria dan menendangnya,yang ada disana benar-benar tak berkutik di depan Sakura yang bagaikan monster

"Kalian!" tunjuk Sakura pada teman-temannya "cari uang itu sampai dapat!"

"Eh?!"

"Tak ada bantahan!" Sakura langsung melihat segerombolan lelaki tadi yang masih terpaku dengan kondisi mereka "kalian!" segerombol pemuda itu langsung membeku ditempat

"Kalian cari disebelah utara! Tak ada perlawanan! Lakukan!" kata Sakura tegas

"Ba-baik!" mereka semua langsung berlari mencari posisi yang pas untuk mencari

"Kenapa dari tadi kita sial terus? Sudah dihajar sama bocah sial itu sekarang malah disuruh cari uang…" gumam seorang pemuda

"Hei! Jangan banyak bicara! Kerjakan yang benar!"

"!"

Lalu bagaimana acara ke karaoke mereka? Entahlah…hanya Sakura yang tau

* * *

Konoha highschool atau bisa disingkat KHS ada sekolah anak-anak yang bisa dikatakan jenius dan kaya

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang membaca buku yang sangat tebal

"Hei _teme_…apa kau tak bosan hanya membaca saja?" Tanya pemuda berambut blonde

"Hn," gumam pemuda yang tadi dipanggil teme

"Tapi aku bosan _teme_…!"

"Hn,berisik _dobe_,"

"Akh….dasar_ teme_ pantat ayam sialan!"

**Sasuke pov**

Cih,apa si _dobe_ ini tak sadar jika suaranya itu merupakan sebuah pencemaran? Suara cemprengnya itu merupakan pencemaran suara bagiku. Aku butuh ketenangan!

"Hei,hari ini bawa bekal apa?" tanya seorang siswa pada temannya

"Entahlah,aku belum melihatnya," ujur seorang yang tadi ditanya sambil membuka bekal makanannya

Cih,tidak yang ini tidak yang itu. Kenapa mereka semua berisik sih. Aku lapar...gara-gara si sok imut tadi aku jadi tidak sempat membawa bekal dari ibu tiriku

**End of Sasuke pov**

"Hei,bau apa ini?" tanya seorang siswa pada teman-temannya

"Bau bekalmu ya?" tanya teman yang disebelahnya

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya memperhatikan tingkah teman-temannya

"_Natto_?!" teriak si pemilik belak

"Hei,cepat singkirkan! Baunya sama sekali tidak enak!" teriak teman sebelahnya sambil memegangi hidungnya

Sasuuke memandang dengan tajan tingkah laku teman-temannya

_Aku mau!_ Batin Sasuke menggebu-gebu

"Oi,cepat buang! Lihat,Sasuke sangat terganggu dengan baunya!" peringat teman yang satu lagi

"Iya aku tau...aku akan membuangnya.." si pemilik bekal berdiri siap untuk membuang bekalnya

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dan mencegat si pemilik bekal sedangkan Naruto hanya memperhatikan Sasuke sambil cekikikan

"Eh,maaf Sasuke...a-aku tau...a-aku a-kan me-membuang bekal ini..." katanya takut-takut sambil melewati Sasuke

Sasuke tetap menghalangi jalan si pemilik bekal dan memandangnya tajam

_Jangan dibuang!awas jika si bodoh ini membuangnya_

"Eh...a-aku a-akan membuangnya,,,,!" katanya sambil membuang _natto_ itu

Sasuke melotot dengan kejadian yang dia lihat

"Hei! Kenapa kau membuangnya disini...baunya jadi kemana-mana kan?!" teriak temannya

"Eh maaf-maaf...aku akan membuangnya diluar"

Disaat si pemilik bekal akan membuang sampahnya ke belakang sekolah,dia sudah dicegat Sasuke sehingga dia ketakutan

"Biar aku yang membuangnya," kata Sasuke datar dan merebut tong sampah yang dibawa temannya

_Untung saja tidak rusak dan masih bisa dimakan...nanti aku akan menggambilnya dan memakannya..._

"Eh? Ti-tidak usah...biar aku saja yang membuangnya..." katanya sambil merebut tong sampah itu

Dan alhasil terjadilah tarik-menarik tong sampah. Mungkin karena faktor keberuntungan atau kesialan (?) si pemilik bekal bisa merebut tong sampah itu tapi _natto_ tadi malah terlempar ke kepala Sasuke

"EEKKHHHH?!" teman-teman sekelas Sasuke berteriak masal melihat kejadian itu

Si pemilik bekal menatap Sasuke horor "bu-bukan salahku...ta-tadi ka-n ka-kau yang merebut tong sampahnya" gumamnya takut-takut

_Nattoku...padahal tadi aku berniat memakannya tapi sekarang menjadi tak bisa dimakan...AKU LAPARRR!_

"Kau..." Sasuke memandang sinis si pemilik bekal dan memukulnya,yang dipukul juga tak bisa berkutik karena perbedaan kekuatan mereka

Sedangkan Naruto semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan tingkah Sasuke yang menurutnya aneh itu

"Hei Naruto...jangan tertawa saja! Cepat lerai mereka!" kata Kiba yang panik

Sedangkan naruto masih senantiasa tertawa bahkan sampai berguling-guling

"Huh..._medukusai_...kita bisa kena masalah," tanggap Shikamaru sambil menghampiri Sasuke

Neji hanya memandang teman-temannya bingung,Naruto yang tertawa terbahak-bahak,Shikamaru dan Kiba yang menghentikan Sasuke dan Sasuke yang masih marah-marah tak jelas

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Maafkan anak saya pak...ini adalah hari peringatan mendiang istri saya..." kata Fugaku menjelaskan dengan muka yang masih datar

"Jadi begitu ya...baiklah,saya bisa mengerti pak..." kata si guru sambil menangis karena teringat pada ibunya yang sudah meninggal

"Baiklah...kalau begitu saya permisi dulu..." kata Fugaku sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu

.

.

"Hei,apa kau tau apa alasan Sasuke berkelahi dikelas tadi?" tanya seorang siswi

"Eh? Ti-tidak,memang kenapa?" tanya siswi yang tadi ditanyai

"Ku dengar hari ini merupakan peringatan kematian ibunya..." jelasnya sambil berbisik

"Eh?! Benarkah itu? Tak ku sangka kalau Sasuke punya sifat yang lembut seperti itu.." ujur temannya lagi

"Tapi kasian sekali ya..mulai sekarang aku akan berbakti pada ibu!" teriak seorang siswa yang ada disamping dua gadis tadi

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di sekolah putri st Rudolph terlihat beberapa gadis yang sedang bergosip ria didalam kelas XII-2

"_Bachou_ dari KHS?" tanya seorang gadis berambut _bublle gum_

"Yap! Ku dengar yang membuat orang-orang tadi malam babak belur adalah ulahnya," tanggap gadis berambut coklat bercepol dua

"Apa dia tampan?" tanya gadis berambut _blonde_

"Ma-masalahnya bu-bukan itu kan Ino-_chan._.." tanggap gadis berambut_ indigo _aka Hinata yang _sweadrop_ dengan tanggapan Ino

"Lalu? Aku tak paeduli soal itu," potong Sakura

"Ingat Sakura...kami tau bagaimana sifatmu...aku hanya mengingatkan. Jangan buat masalah dengan 'dia'" peringat Tenten

"Iya...iya...aku tau..." tanggap Sakura malas

"Ta-tapi Saku-_chan._..masalah ini tentang beberapa waktu yang lalu..." kata Hinata menerawang laporan dari anak buahnya beberapa waktu yang lalu

Sakura mengenyitkan alisnya tak mengerti

"Ini soal beberapa waktu yang lalu..." Ino mulai angkat bicara "saat anak sekolah kita sedang jalan-jalan diHarajuku,mereka digoda oleh anak-anak KHS," lanjutnya dengan tampang yang serius

"Dan...untung saja ada Haku...jadi Haku langsung menghajar mereka," tambah Tenten

"Lalu...?" kini Sakura yang benar-benar tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan teman-temannya

"Masalahnya begini Saku-_chan_,jika antek-antek dari KHS itu melapor pada 'dia' maka kita bisa kena masalah," kata Hinata memeringatkan

"Maksud Hinata itu,sebisa mungkin kita harus menghindar dari 'dia' lebih baik kita ambil garis tengahnya saja..." kata Ino yang mempertegas maksud Hinata

"Hinata,bukannya kakak sepupumu sekolah di KHS?" tanya Tenten

"Iya...begitulah..." kata Hinata menunduk

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja padanya tentang 'dia'?" tanya Ino

"Eto...sebenarnya...kakak adalah temannya...jadi aku tak bisa bertanya tentang itu..." Hinata semakin menunduk

Teman-teman Hinata hanya memandang Hinata "EEKKHHH...?"

"Hmmm..." Sakura hanya bergumam dan memandang luar cendela

Bukannya dia juga sekolah di KHS? Apa aku tanyakan saja pada dia? Tapi mana mungkin si culun itu tau soal beginian...? dia kan tipikal orang cuek...

-!-TBC-!-

* * *

Yap segini dulu...tunggu kelanjutannya ya...arigato buat Kihara yang udah ngereview. Arigato juga buat para silentreaders dan yang udah nge follow ato fav. Luca juga pinjem nama st. Rudolph dari anime "Prince of Tennis"

**Luca Marvell**


End file.
